User talk:JordanaBrewsterFAN
|} Re: Hey Hello, and yes i can do edits to that section of the Spitter page, why do you ask? 06abrahb 18:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the "Zoey" article While it is a little fun fact to know that Zoey's name in greek means, "life," it is not needed to be part of her description nor is it important to know so therefore, it is trivia for a reason. Please keep this in mind when editing if its something that is needed to know and when its a fun fact or trivia. If you continue to place a trivia fact elsewhere it doesn't belong in besides trivia, moderators/admins will be informed and action may be taken against you. Lightna 14:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok A): Arent you a litle overdramatic. Its not like I killed someone. and B): Yes you are right I should have added it in the trivia. Il do it now.Left4Deadseries FAN 14:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) re: Hi and multiple accounts All rescue vehicles belong on one page, thus, the redirect pages. Please leave them alone. Also, you have two accounts: * Left4Deadseries FAN * The Witch FAN Decide which one you want, and I will close the other one, as multiple accounts isn't permitted on this wiki, I think. Sera404 11:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :And is Left4Dead101 your account as well? How about Left4DeadFan‎? Sera404 22:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Very well, as per your choice above, I will be deleting Left4DeadFan and merging warning and relevant talk page part (since all three of you are the same person), leaving you with just Left4Deadseries FAN account. Or did you have any others? As I mentioned, multiple accounts isn't permitted on this wiki, and may lead to a ban without warning. Sera404 10:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is your only warning to stop harassing members on this Wiki. Rude behavior will not be tolerated, and everyone has been generous to try and help you. Users are fulled allowed to edit other people's userpages as long as it's to be helpful and constructive. What Imperialscouts did was not against the rules and if you have problems with another member, do not take it upon yourself to scold them. If your dad truly is a police officer, then you should know that admins are like the police and are here to take care of rule breakers. Do you do your dad's job for him? If not, then I suggest you to not do my job. On a lighter note, userboxes are not that difficult. Just copy and paste the small bit of code I placed on the page and it will work. It isn't rocket science. If you're unable to figure that out, perhaps you aren't cut out to edit a wiki. Just saying. Watch your behavior or else you'll be blocked for an extended period of time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Since you don't recall, the above message (and warning) is from your first account, Left4DeadFan, back when you were picking fights with other members for unknown reasons. If you look at the date, it's posted April 1, 2010. Granted, it's a long time ago, but the warning stays until the admin who put it there chooses to remove it if they feel the user learnt their lesson. Just because you made several accounts doesn't mean each one is their own person - one account which gets a warning means you all get the same warning (on top of the fact that multiple accounts can get you banned without warning). :P.S. Try not to pick fights with other people on wiki, especially admins. :3 Sera404 14:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that's what happens if you have multiple accounts - you forget what each one did, especially if later on, the accounts are deleted and you can't look at their contributions page. While you were Left4DeadFan, you appeared to have caused quite a bit of trouble, and took offense to people reverting your edits due to your edits having no proof/evidence and such. My advice would be to stop trying to deny it (if required, we could attempt to restore the old talk page and post it here), and just accept it and move on. Sera404 15:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You said so yourself in your earlier posts to me - The Witch FAN and Left4DeadFan accounts were yours. The warning was from Left4DeadFan which was created before your current one. Even if that warning is removed, you would get another one for having multiple accounts anyway. Sera404 15:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 3 They never said anything about Left 4 Dead 3. In fact they said they weren't going to do anything Left 4 Dead related for years, if ever again. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC)